


Nameless Story Part 1 (turkish)

by ancapgenc



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Guro, Türkçe | Turkish, Yandere
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancapgenc/pseuds/ancapgenc
Summary: buraya yazacak birşey bulamadım aslında :)
Relationships: yandere - Relationship





	Nameless Story Part 1 (turkish)

-03:00-  
Garajımda robotum üzerinde çalışıyordum,karım onla uğraşmamı getirmemi pek sevmezdi fakat bu şey tamamlandığında baya müthiş olacaktı,sanki ilk aşkımmış bu metal yığını,ara sıra onunla konuşurdum o doğal olarak hiç cevap vermezdi,yakında bu değişecekti,robotu yapmanın en zorlu yanı yarı biyonik yarı elektronik olduğu için bazı elektronik parçaları ve organları satın almak oldukça zaman aldı,bir yıl uğraşımın ödülünü yarın alacaktım,sonunda çalışacaktı.Üstünü beyaz bir bezle örtüp yatmaya gittim aslında yatmak istemiyordum,sadece karımın avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmasından hoşlanmıyordum.

-12:00-  
Gözlerimi açtım yatakta karım yoktu,hiç böyle erken kalmazdı.Genellikle haftasonları akşama kadar uyurdu,burnuma omlet kokusu geldi,yataktan kalkıp mutfağa girdim,karım kahvaltıyı hazırlıyordu,ona günaydın diyip garaja girdim,fakat robotum burda yoktu sadece üzerine örtüğüm beyaz örtü katlanmış şekilde masanın üzerindeydi.Ayrıca örtünün üzerinde bir not vardı;

"çabaların için teşekkürler sevgilim "  
Arkamdan birisi şöyle seslendi  
"Sanırsam beni arıyorsun"  
Arkamı döndüm ve karımı gördüm

"Hayır seni aramıyorum"  
"Peki kimi"  
"Robotu"  
"Tam karşında duruyor"  
"Sen neden bahsediyorsun ?"  
"sadece yeni bir elbise giydim yani ona yakın birşey"

-Bir yıl önce-  
Garip şekilde işe giderken hasar görmüş halde bir robot bulmuştum eve götürüp tamir etmeye çalıştım saat gece 2 olacaktı,artık yatmalıydım,yatak odama doğru ilerledim,karım uyuyordu,onun en çok sevdiğim hali uyurkenki haliydi,sanki sihirli bir şekilde ağzı kapanıyordu,yatağa girdim ve ışığı kapattım.

-XX:XX-  
>duvarlar kıpkırmızı  
>karakterin karşısında aynı kendisine benzeyen bir insan var  
>gülüyor  
>neden gülüyorsun ?  
>kabul et  
>neyi  
>onu

>>>karakter ayılır veya uyanır<<<

-3:10-  
"Tatlım sonunda uyanmana sevindim bu arada sakın banyoya gitme şimdi baktımda orayı daha temizlememişim"

>>>karakter bayılır veya uyur<<<

-6:00-  
"hadi kalk bir ses duydum"  
"muhtemelen rüzgardır"  
"hayır rüzgara benzemiyordu sanki birisi evin içinde geziniyor senin kalkacağın yok öyle olsun !!! ben tek başıma gidiyorum"

-6:10-  
banyonun aydılandı  
kalbe girdi bıçak  
saniyesinde öldü  
avcı avı soydu

aslında önemli olan deri  
et değil  
o yüzden kullandı bıçakları  
en incesinden

önce uzuvlar  
sonra gövde  
en son kafa  
çünkü baya dikkat gerektiriyor

küvetteki av  
derisiz bir et artık  
avcı için zaman geldi  
deriyi giymenin

avcı ava son bir kez baktı  
küvetin perdesini çekti  
yeni elbisesinin ona ne kadar  
yakıştığına bakmak için ayna karşısına geçti

eski sahibinden daha çok yakıştı  
muhtemelen yağlarıda çıkarttığı için  
belki bir kaç kesik vardı bu yüzden  
fakat güzel bir elbiseyi küçük kusurlardan ötürü atmak ziyan olurdu

hemde sevdiğin kişi o elbiseyi seviyorsa  
ancak etlerden kurtulması gerekiyordu  
bunu şu anlık unuttu  
aynada kendine bakıp durdu elbise cidden güzeldi

DEVAM EDECEK


End file.
